


Devil-sitter May Cry

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Babysitter AU, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Kid Nero, Kid V, Naomi - Original Female Character, Pairing undecided, Protective Nero, Slow Burn, demon attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Low on cash and desperate for a job, you reply to a flyer for a babysitting position. Little did you know that the opportunity to watch over two special boys would bring your life so much mayhem and adventure…and, perhaps, a chance at a family of your own.





	1. Searching for Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> After months of going back and forth on if I really wanted to start this new thing and finally saying “Well, why the hell not?” I bring to you this babysitter au, of sorts! I’m still undecided with the final pairing, so we’ll see how things go before I make a definitive decision.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Things are gonna start out nice and soft and sweet, but there is definitely angst on the horizon...hope you enjoy!

_ -Need some extra cash? _

_ Flexible with your hours? _

_ Good with kids? _

_ Then this is the job for you! _

_ In search of a babysitter - Weekly pay! _

_ XXX-XXX-XXXX, ask for Lady- _

The flyer had stuck out to you like a sore thumb from the community cork board of the complex you lived in, the job offer printed on brightly colored paper, a stark contrast to the other flyers and cards offering other sorts of odds and ends.

You had been on the hunt for another job for over a month, having applied to at least a dozen places and having only heard back from a few that, ultimately, diverted to hiring someone else.

Your fridge was almost empty, and rent was past due, though your landlord had been kind enough to extend the date for another couple of weeks. That deadline, however, was fast approaching, and with no new job, things were starting to look real dicey.

Desperate for cash didn’t even begin to describe your situation.

It was practically a no-brainer to apply for the position. You adored children, anyhow, knew how to handle them well, and even if the job ended up being a temporary accommodation, you hoped that you could at least make it long enough to pay your rent for another month while you searched for something else.

So, with nothing to lose, you called the number and left a voicemail, not expecting a reply, but hoping for one, all the same.

You were beyond surprised to get a call back not but ten minutes later, and after answering some necessary questions -some were a bit more personal than you expected, but you were desperate enough, perhaps even stupid enough, to go along with it- you were asked to come by for a final hands-on evaluation.

And just like that, a new course in your life was set in stone - you just didn't realize exactly to what extent.

\---

The place was easy to find, though when you arrived, you had to second-guess the address you had been provided by Lady, staring down the building from across the street.

_ Devil May Cry _.

You had heard of the place before and only knew vaguely of the services that were offered. The guys who ran it could, apparently, be hired to get rid of some unwanted pests, though not the normal rats and bugs and whatnot that plagued some households. Their specialty lied more in the..._ supernatural _ department, demons and otherworldly creatures that popped up from time to time and wreaked havoc on the city as well as unsuspecting victims.

If you remembered correctly, the guys who ran the place were brothers, both rather skilled in their field of work as well as private about their individual lives, considering there wasn't much else you knew of them.

Even demon hunters started families, you supposed, and with your train of thought having come to a stop, you quickly made your way over to the place of business.

The building itself looked pretty well maintained, perhaps even remodeled at some point in the past few years. It was brandished with a tasteful neon sign of the business' name, _ Devil May Cry, _ above a pair of ornate double doors that almost looked out of place, but they were nice, all the same.

You took in a deep breath as you climbed the small set of steps leading to the entrance and let it out in a huff to rid yourself of your nervous energy, reaching for one of the handles and praying to whatever deity above that you could make a decent impression.

The door you had reached for burst upon suddenly with surprising force, enough that you were just a tad too late in pulling back before the hardwood collided with your hand. You pulled back as your other hand wrapped around your aching fingers, glancing down at the barely there damage before your gaze was taken by the sight of a man rushing out from the building.

The chime of childish cackling reached your ears, and you were suddenly aware that the man was chasing after a child, a little boy, by the looks of it.

The man had been quick to scoop up who you could only assume was his own son before he could even make it ten feet down the sidewalk. The kid, sporting a shock of fuzzy white hair and the biggest, happiest grin you had ever seen, screamed in delight at his own capture, throwing his hands up as his father held him in the air for a moment, chuckling and shaking his head.

"You're lucky you're cute," he said, "otherwise, you'd be in so much more trouble than you are."

"Aw, I didn't do anything!"

"You made quite the mess, inside," the man explained as he lowered his son and held him against his side with one arm while walking back toward the building, "and you nearly ran this poor woman over."

You blinked suddenly as their attention shifted to you, feeling simultaneously out of place and put on the spot.

The man was ruggedly handsome, you noted, smile kind and charming and his lovely, _ lovely _ eyes full of mirth. His son was too cute for words, looking every bit the kind of child that liked to play a little on the rougher side.

"I think you hit her with the door," the man explained gently, not accusing, simply stating. You were aware that you were still holding your fingers to your chest and let them go quickly, the full ache having been receding little by little with each passing second.

Big, baby blue eyes had seen the action, anyhow, and the boy was suddenly bashful and hid himself in his father's neck, an odd juxtaposition to his rowdy behavior moments ago that just endeared you to him even more.

"What do we say, hm?" the man asked, giving his son a little bounce in his hold.

The boy wiggled for a moment, but remained quiet.

"Nero," the man murmured, smile fading and voice holding a stern tone.

There was another bout of silence, but the boy, Nero, finally shifted his head enough to flash one narrowed eye your way grumpily.

"M'sorry," he grumbled, and just like that, the man's smile was back in place, his gaze looking to you almost expectantly. Luckily, you caught on quick.

"Oh! Thank you for apologizing," you spoke up with your own smile, holding out the previously injured hand and turning it from side to side while wiggling your fingers.

"I'm alright, see? Nothing to worry over."

Nero's visible eye widened a fraction before he was burying his face once more against his father, earning yet another huffing chuckle from the man.

"Good job, champ. See that? All's forgiven. Now, go on and help V clean up the mess you made."

He knelt down to place his son back on the sidewalk, giving him a little nudge back toward the doors before standing to his full height.

Nero was pouting, looking every bit a child scorned as he stomped back up the steps. He was sure to skirt by you with a gentler step, however, turning to give you one last peek of those big baby blues before rushing the rest of the way to the doors and, with a bit of effort, pulling one open to disappear inside.

"Sorry about that," the man said as he approached you, "kid's got a knack for getting into trouble without meaning to."

"It was nothing to worry over, really," you assured, your smile gentle. "He seems like a sweet kid."

"Rambunctious little terror, that one, but he has his moments" the man grinned as he eyed you up curiously, reaching a hand out. "Name's Dante."

You were quick to reciprocate the greeting, giving your name before pulling away.

"So, you looking to have some unwanted visitors booted out?"

"Oh! Um, actually, I was sent here by Lady, and-"

Dante gave a sudden scoff as he looked off to the side, most likely thinking back to something you weren't privy to. Overall, not a good sign.

"Lady. Of course," he muttered, his eyes turning back up to catch your gaze. The apology was as clear as day, and you could already feel the rejection coiling tight within your chest.

"Look, I'm not sure what she promised you-"

"The flyer was for a babysitter position, ah," you took that moment to reach for your pants pocket, pulling a folded, brightly colored piece of paper from within, "this, right here."

Dante took the flyer, unfolding it to read its contents. Another scoff, slightly more amused than the last, escaped him as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Of course she made flyers," he said aloud, folding the paper once more and pocketing it himself. He still retained that apologetic look in his eyes, and you were already preparing for the rejection.

"I'm sure you're great, and all, but we're not exactly looking for-"

"Please," you interrupted, taking a step closer in your sudden burst of desperation, "please, just...maybe you need a secretary? Or someone to clean around the place?"

Dante's brow rose, perhaps confused by your emboldened plea, or maybe bewildered by the stranger begging him on the front steps of his business for a job.

"If you're looking for something steady-" 

"It doesn't have to be for long," you countered, surprising yourself as you continued, "a week or two, a month, if you can swing it. I just...I _ really _ need this job."

You continued to give Dante a hopeful, pleading look, though his own expression had become scarily neutral, in turn. Just when you were about to give up and apologize for the inconvenience, Dante sighed heavily, eyes closing and hand coming up to rub at the back of his head.

"Damnit, you're really pulling all the stops, huh?" he said, question more rhetoric than actually calling for an answer. He then crossed his arms, giving you yet another once-over before shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, sure."

You blinked, not really believing you had heard him right.

"Sure? You mean...really?!"

"Hey, you're the one begging for a chance," Dante mused, "and I trust Lady's judgement, for whatever good that does me. If she sent you here, then she had good reason for it."

You were, quite frankly, dumbfounded.

"Oh, wow! Uh, th-thank you," you stuttered out, excitement replacing the anxious rejection within your chest in a whiplash of a change.

"Only a month," he then proclaimed, holding up a single finger to drive the point across. "One month, just to see how things go. I can't really promise anything more than that."

"That's all I need," you assured confidently, having to restrain yourself from clapping your hands together giddily. "Seriously, thank you."

"Eh, we'll see how you feel once you acquaint yourself with the brats," Dante mused, moving up the steps and pulling open the door. He then looked back at you and motioned for you to come in with a tilt of his head.

"So, you ever babysat before?" he questioned as you stepped through the entrance, turning to watch him follow you through.

"Many times, actually," you answered as the door shut behind you, sealing your fate for whatever lay ahead of you. "I love children."


	2. Specs of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the boys!
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for the wonderful response to this fic! I look forward to what the future chapters hold.
> 
> Alright, on to the chapter!

The inside of  _ Devil May Cry _ wasn't really anything to gawk over, but it did hold a particular charm to it.

Above all else, it looked and felt like a well-used establishment with clearly patched wooden floors and worn but sturdy furnishings just in the main area. Only a few spaces on the walls were decorated with relics and some questionably large weaponry, perhaps niche items pertaining to the business, but they looked nice, clean and well-maintained like everything else.

Just to the right was a staircase leading up to the second floor, the wall there curiously decorated with kid drawings and stickers, and you were suddenly struck with the realization that the building wasn't just a place of business - it was also a home.

Dante led you to the farthest end of the room where a cluttered desk resided, piled with messy stacks of papers and other small odds and ends. He rounded the desk, taking a seat heavily in the armchair present and sighing rather loudly. You stood on the opposite end, waiting for only a moment as Dante made himself comfortable.

"So, I take it Lady already put you through the ropes, like questions and background checks," he began as he leaned against the heavy wooden desktop, "but I have a feeling she wasn't very clear on exactly what this particular babysitting job would entail."

"I'm prepared to accommodate in whatever way I need to," you replied eagerly, though the husky chuckle Dante gave at your words felt more mocking than amused.

"Do you know what we do here at  _ Devil May Cry _ ?"

The question, though not entirely unwarranted, caught you off-guard, enough that you faltered in giving an answer straight away.

"I've...heard things," you admitted. "You hunt demons, right?"

"That's our specialty," Dante said, "though we've been known to help out with some otherworldly beings, as well. To put it simply, what we do is dangerous work, and it puts a target on our backs. Unfortunately, that includes the business, as a whole, as well as that of our sons."

The conversation had taken on a very serious tone you hadn't been expecting. If you were honest, it was beginning to make you a little nervous in wondering what he was trying to get at.

"I feel like there's a big reason you're telling me all this."

Dante's smile only quirked up one side of his face before disappearing altogether, his crystal blue gaze narrowed and serious.

"There's no way to sugarcoat this, so I won't. Demons have attacked this place, before, and there's always the potential for it to happen again. I need to know that you'll take care of the boys above all else, should the hypothetical shit hit the fan."

You stared back at Dante, flabbergasted as you blinked several times in shock. It wasn't something you had really thought about, but you were now much more aware of the possibility of a demon attack during your potential employment as a sitter. Of course there would be some sort of danger involved, given that the owners were literal demon hunters - why wouldn't there be?

Now that you understood the implications, however, was the job still even worth it?

There were definitely much safer jobs out there, but nothing good was coming out of the many applications you'd filled out. Dante was guaranteeing you one month, however, and he was still giving you an out, if you thought it would be too much to handle.

The implications of what you were getting yourself into were just barely beginning to come to light, and though you had an odd feeling there was more to what was being implied, your mind had already been made up.

Had it been any other job, the payment simply wouldn't have been enough to even entertain the thought of sticking around. You were far too underqualified to take on literal demons, should any have decided to stop by and fuck up your entire day. You barely knew how to handle a gun, for crying out loud!

Knowing that you would be defending  _ children  _ from potential harm, however…

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less," you answered honestly. "You're hiring me for a reason, to watch over your children and keep them safe, and I take that very seriously. I may not be well versed in fighting demons or using a weapon, but their safety matters most, and I'd do anything I could to keep them out of harm's way."

Dante's gaze was scrutinizing for several long seconds before he relaxed into that easy grin of his, a pleased smile you were coming to really like on the rugged man.

His eyes suddenly flicked to something behind you, a hint of amusement lighting his features.

"You get all that, Verg?"

Turning to follow his gaze, you gasped and nearly jumped at finding someone standing right behind you.

He was tall and handsome, with slicked back hair and a piercing, icy-blue gaze that had you frozen in place. Most surprising was his uncanny resemblance to Dante, almost a mirror likeness, and yet in your few seconds of being within the man's presence, it was clear that he was nothing like Dante at all.

"Every word," the man standing before you uttered, and in that moment, you were distinctly aware that he held perhaps the most menacing presence you had ever encountered.

"This is my brother, Vergil," Dante supplied helpfully from behind, giving your name out to his twin in introduction.

"I-It's nice to meet you," you stuttered out quickly, thrusting your arm forward and holding out your hand. It wasn't the same greeting you gave Dante, but it was what you believed to be the most appropriate for the moment.

Vergil barely gave the motion a glance, not even so much as entertaining the idea of reaching forward. You quickly pulled back your hand, smiling almost awkwardly before fixing your gaze on anything else you could, such as the broken down jukebox you had somehow missed when entering the building.

And you thought you had been nervous before!

"That friend of yours needs to learn when her ideas are welcomed and when they aren't wanted," Vergil spoke, words edged with disdain, and you were aware enough to realize that he wasn't speaking to or about you.

As subtly as possibly, you took a step to the side so as not to be between the conversing brothers.

"Give her a break," Dante eased, "Lady's just looking out for us and the boys."

"More like meddling in our business," Vergil groused, arms crossing over his chest and eyes narrowing at his brother. Dante looked nonplussed at the action, a testament to how often he dealt with such a domineering sibling.

"Relax, she's just trying to help us out. Besides, you know she's thorough. She wouldn't send just anyone our way."

Dante stood then and moved from behind the desk, coming up beside you and placing his hand on your shoulder as he looked to Vergil.

"We've got one month with our new help, just to test the waters. Let's give 'em both the benefit of the doubt, eh?"

Vergil looked between Dante and you, his eyes piercing in a way that had you wanting to look away all over again. You held your ground, however, staring back as confidently as you were able, but almost sure you looked two seconds from backing out of the whole thing. You weren't scared, per say, just extremely intimidated.

After a moment, Vergil's eyes closed, and the barest hint of what you believed was a smile made itself present.

"One month, then," he agreed, ensuring he caught your eye, "if she can last that long."

Vergil looked to Dante one last time, communicating something you didn't understand, then turned away and moved toward the base of the stairs.

You promptly let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding, nearly laughing out of nervousness and feeling silly because of it. A firm squeeze at your shoulder had you glancing back up at Dante, who seemed well aware of why you felt such a mess.

"He's not as scary as he seems," he said, voice carefully low, though you had a feeling Vergil could still hear it as easily as you could. "Big ol' softy, that one. Just, you know, under all that cynicism and smoldering-"

"Dante," Vergil spoke as a warning, and Dante was quick to separate from you with a mischievous sort of smirk, attention moving to the top of the staircase.

"Boys, come on downstairs for a minute!"

Silence followed Dante's shout for all of a few seconds until tiny, hurried footsteps broke the quiet. Two heads of shockingly white hair appeared from around the corner not but a moment later as the tykes rushed their way down the stairs. You lost sight of one of them from behind Vergil's visage, but the other you recognized immediately as the little boy you had met earlier, Nero.

He paused just beside his uncle, his eyes focusing warily on you a moment before he rushed toward Dante and immediately hid behind his leg. Dante's hand was just as quickly in his son's hair, giving the short mop a comforting ruffle.

"It's alright, Nero. You're not in trouble," he assured, which must have made Nero marginally more confident, because he was peeking at you from around Dante's leg, trying to be sneaky in his observation.

"You've already sort of met," Dante continued, "but this is my boy, Nero."

"Hello there, Nero," you greeted with an easy grin, "I'm happy to see you again."

Nero kept pretty close to Dante, but made the effort to face you fully while still holding steady to his father's leg.

"Hullo," he said, voice low and unassuming. All you could think of was wanting to wrap him up in your arms and hold him close.

"He likes to play bashful," Dante mock whispered aloud, even holding his hand up as if to hide his mouth from Nero's gaze, "but give him some time to warm up. He's a rambunctious thing with lots of energy. Just keep him fed, give him a chance to run around, and he shouldn't be too much of a handful."

"Good to know," you mused, smiling at Nero as he shyly stared up at you.

Your attention was suddenly pulled over to Vergil, who was now approaching with a little one beside him. One of his hands was occupied with the much smaller one of another little boy with longer hair and the sweetest little smile adorning his pale face. You could definitely see the resemblance between him and Nero; the family likeness was a strong one, it seemed.

"This is my son, Vitale," Vergil informed you, his tone more authoritative as he spoke, "though you may call him V. He possesses a delicate immune system as well as weak lungs and requires a clean environment to thrive in."

"Which means he gets sick easy - and watch out for dust bunnies," Dante supplied helpfully, earning a half-heated glare from his twin.

"I've been diligent in maintaining his fluctuating health needs. I expect nothing less from your care."

"Yeah, I mean, of course! I'll keep that in mind," you replied with a nervous nod of your head, looking down to have a better look at V.

Right off the bat, he seemed like a little sweetheart, his smile melting your heart within seconds and those bright, vivid green eyes filled with curious wonder making you want to coddle and coo over him.

As soon as he noticed your stare, he gave a happy little wave of his hand, and you were absolutely done for.

"Hello there," you greeted gently, giving a little wave of your own as you gave him your name.

"Hello," he answered with a smile. "I like your necklace. It's very pretty."

Your hand immediately came up to touch the pendant resting against your skin, momentarily caught off guard at having it brought to attention. It was a small purple gemstone surrounded by tiny, intricately carved golden loops and swirls, an antique-inspired gift of sorts given to you many years ago. It had become an extension of your very being, so much so that you never went a day without wearing it.

"Oh, thank you! Would you like to have a closer look at it? If it's alright with your dad, that is."

V's eyes lit up at the possibility, wide as saucers as they moved to plead up at Vergil in hopeful anticipation. Whatever he saw in his father's gaze must have been confirming enough, because he was pulling away from Vergil's hold with ease and eagerly shuffling over to you.

The clasp was easy enough to undo, and once you had reconnected the delicate chain to ensure the pendant didn't slide off, you knelt down to V's level and held out your hand to him. He seemed to understand and copied the motion, watching carefully as you placed the jewelry within his palm.

"Be very careful," you gently urged, "that necklace is very important to me. Kinda like how you are important to your dad. It's a very special gift."

You looked over at Nero then, who had moved to the other side of Dante's legs, trying to peek over at what you were showing V.

"You can come have a look, too, if you like," you encouraged, though the invitation seemed moot with how hesitant the boy had been with you this far.

V took the initiative by moving over to Nero, instead, gentle as could be as he took the other boy's hand and showed him how to maneuver it. He then carefully passed your necklace over to his cousin's palm, who was nothing short of astonished as he admired the colored gemstone.

"Look, Nero, it has stars in it," V proclaimed in amazement, pushing Nero's hand up towards his own face. It took a bit of searching, but you could see the exact moment Nero noticed the tiny speckles that twinkled within the gemstone.

"Like a space galaxy," he murmured in wonder. Then, in a surprising turn of events you didn't see coming, Nero turned to you and gave you the biggest, toothiest grin.

"Does it have a moon in there?" he asked excitedly.

"It's too small, I think," V replied critically as he continued to peer into the purple gemstone, his thin little fingers pressing lightly against Nero's cupped hands to keep them steady.

Above them, Dante looked rather proud at Nero finally coming out of his shell. It was a rather quick transition, you had to admit, but he didn't seem all that surprised. You wondered, briefly, if Nero's bashfulness was actually just a wary approach to strangers.

"Alright, alright," Dante said with a clap of his hands, "why don't you boys give the necklace back and go wash up for dinner? We're making spaghetti tonight, remember?"

Both boys gasped in unison, smiling at each other excitedly. Much to your surprise, Nero came to you and held out his cupped hands, offering up your jewelry without any hesitation of being close to you. You picked up the delicate chain and thanked him for returning it to you, earning yet another grin before he turned back to V and grabbed the boy's hand.

You watched while replacing the pendant around your neck as both boys rushed back up the stairs. Nero was much quicker to reach the top, but he patiently waited for V to meet him and even chattered about something or other while V took a brief moment to catch his breath.

The whole interaction had solidified your want to be their babysitter. You were so terribly endeared already, your heart practically soaring within your chest from the short meeting.

"Is there anything else I need to know about his health?" you asked suddenly, turning to Vergil with more confidence than you'd had the whole time being within his presence. "Any medications or necessary procedures during the day that are important to go through?"

Vergil was almost genuinely surprised at your questions, perhaps even pleased you had even bothered to ask.

"He has an inhaler, should he become short of breath, as well as several exercises he goes through twice a day."

"Alright. Oh, are there any restrictions, as far as food goes? Any other allergies I need to know about for either one of them? And is there a set routine you follow - though I guess that depends on when exactly you need me to babysit, doesn't it? Oh, and what about-!"

"Whoa, take it easy, there, eager-beaver," Dante cut in, and you at least had the sense to feel a bit embarrassed for jumping the gun so quickly.

"Sorry, I'm just...nervously excited. I want to make sure I'm prepared to take care of them."

"We'll get to all the nitty gritty details, don't you worry," Dante assured, "but before all of that...how soon can you start?"

Apparently,  _ 'first thing yesterday' _ was an appropriate, and rather amusing, answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Early Morning Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so much for all the wonderful feedback! I'm continuously blown away by how much you all enjoy this fic! Let's keep the ball rolling by finally starting the first day as babysitter to little Nero and V!
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up at 5:30 a.m. had never brought upon such relief and excitement as it did that particular morning.

The brothers of  _ Devil May Cry _ had asked you to be at the shop by around seven, and given your one-hour commute, the early morning wake-up was a necessary evil you would gladly deal with.

A hasty breakfast of toast and the last few dredges of orange juice in your fridge were downed quickly as you rushed to get ready for the day ahead. You flung your bag over your shoulder, ensuring for the third time since waking that your bus pass was in the front pocket, and practically ran out the door and out of the complex to the bus stop just down the block.

_ Devil May Cry _ was on the other side of Red Grave City, and you happened to live near the outskirts of the bordering town. Luckily, the bus route had a drop off close to the shop, barely a five minute walking distance that gave you time to, once again, calm the nervous energy that had been building during your ride.

First day jitters were always the worst, but having met the boys beforehand gave your mind a sense of ease you were glad to have.

You approached the shop with time to spare, enough to ask any last-minute questions you had about caring for the boys. Just as you made to open the door, it swung out, revealing a grinning Dante on the other side.

"Ah, right on time," he mused, and you barely had a moment to wonder how he knew you were right there in the first place before you were being ushered inside.

"We got an easy job lined up for today," he began straight away, "so we should be back before dinner time, if everything goes smoothly. If not, then the boys will be sure to hound you for something decent to eat, so anything in the fridge is fair game."

You nodded along as Dante gave you the general run-down of how the day usually progressed, as well as giving you some tips for general things that would come in handy for caring for the boys. He even ensured you knew the basics of answering the phone, just in case a call came in.

"I think Vergil wrote some other things down," Dante mused after a moment, shifting some papers around on the much neater-looking desk with a bit of confusion.

"On your left," Vergil spoke up suddenly, nearly causing you to jump out of your skin with how close he was. Where did he even come from?!

"You're really good at that sneaking thing," you said aloud, flustered from having been surprised.

"So I've been told," he all but deadpanned as he moved to the opposite side of the desk and plucked a small notebook from under a few sealed envelopes.

"I've not written much," he said, "only the most important details. See to it that V's schedule is kept to."

Vergil held the small notebook out to you, of which you took immediately from his grasp. You thanked him sincerely, of which earned you a small nod from the intimidating man.

"I think you've got it from here," Dante grunted as he hefted what looked like a massive sword over his shoulder with ease, one you hadn't realized had been leaning against the desk this whole time. You were sure your eyes were as big as saucers at seeing such a display, forgetting momentarily that you had been hired by  _ demon hunters _ to watch over their sons.

"Y-yeah, of course," you assured, rattling off the few things that deemed to be highlighted. "Uh, Nero is high-energy, so keep him snacked up and occupied; inhaler for V is in the second desk drawer; outside play after lunch; no naps after three, or bedtime will be hell. And keep to V's schedule, got it."

"She may survive us, yet," Dante chuckled as he glanced over to Vergil, who answered with a quirk of a smile.

You only had that moment to really study the twins and their attire, how they both wore full length coats made of well-worn leather, hands braced with fingerless gloves. Instead of a massive sword like Dante's, Vergil held a sleek katana within his grasp, elegant in its design, from what you were able to see of it.

They were so very different.

"Nero and V are awake," Vergil informed as he and Dante moved toward the front doors. "They will be ready for breakfast."

"I'll get to it, then," you assured, watching the twins head out. As a final thought, you couldn't help but wish them luck on their hunt.

"Be careful out there!"

They both turned to fix you with oddly amused looks, Dante giving a playful scoff as Vergil simply continued out the door.

"Don't miss us too much, babe," Dante parted with a wink, and just like that, you were left alone in the main room of  _ Devil May Cry _ , both a business and home to two demon hunters and their young sons, of whom you would be watching over for the foreseeable future.

What a world you lived in.

You glanced down at the small notebook in your hand, flipping it open to find Vergil's neat penmanship inside. True to his word, there were bullets of immediate information, such as specific times V usually did specific things. Medicine and stretches after breakfast, usually a small nap after outside play, and more stretches right before dinner.

Bedtime routine wouldn't be necessary for your first day on the job, but it was nice that Vergil had the forethought to jot everything down for when you would inevitably need it. You'd been told they had hectic schedules and often responded to calls as they came in, so there were certain to be days you would be on night watch, as well.

Closing the notebook, you placed it within your bag for safekeeping, hefting the tote off your shoulder and leaving it in the chair behind the desk for the time being.

The kitchen entrance was just to the left side of the desk, obscured somewhat by a slight wall partition. You made your way into the area, finding the kitchen and dining area modest in size and pretty well kept. The counters and stove top were clean, as was the table, yet there were some dishes left in one side of the double sinks from what looked like their dinner the night previous.

Well, they were busy, single dads who ran a business together - what did you honestly expect?

Already set on the task at hand, you began shifting the dishes about as you filled the opposite side with warm, soapy water. You'd be dirtying some, anyways, so there wasn't really any reason to leave soiled plates and pans and cutlery lying about if you were already going to wash what you used.

It was as you were sliding the dirty dishes into their makeshift bubble bath to soak that you heard movement from behind, a yawn and the soft little thumps of feet hitting hardwood.

You turned, smiling sweetly at finding Nero and V standing just outside the kitchen, groggy-eyed and still sporting their pajamas.

"Good morning, you two," you greeted warmly, shifting into babysitter mode, or as your best friend liked to call it, your "mother hen" mode.

"Morning," Nero replied, followed by a grumbled, sleepy version of V's own greeting as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

It seemed he was a bit more on the sluggish side, but Nero took it in stride and carefully led V by the hand toward the table, ensuring his cousin had made it into the chair before taking up the one right beside him.

Frankly, it was an incredibly cute display, one you had a feeling you would be seeing quite a lot of in the future.

"Anything in particular you boys want for breakfast?" you asked as you opened the fridge, finding a decent variety of foods for both meals and snacks. "I was thinking maybe omelets-"

"Oh, spinach and cheese and bacon!" Nero shouted out excitedly, hands fisted against the table in an eager display. "V likes ham and cheese in his."

"Yeah? Well, I think I can manage that just fine. How about some juice?"

"Orange juice!"

"Apple, please."

You grabbed the two containers and set them on the counter, rummaging through the upper cabinets until you came across the cups. You poured each juice a little over halfway to avoid any major spills and handed them over, orange for Nero, and apple for V.

They both thanked you and smiled big, Nero almost immediately downing half his cup's worth while V sipped at his as he slowly continued to blink away the lingering sleepiness he held.

Satisfied that the boys were placated for the moment, you went about starting breakfast, gathering all the ingredients and rummaging around to find the utensils necessary to cook with. Lucky for you, it wasn't too hard to find what you needed, and within minutes, the kitchen was smelling of fried bacon and ham pieces.

As you cooked, you could hear Nero talking animatedly to V about the dream he had last night, going into vivid detail about the monsters he fought on a far-off planet.

It still amazed you just how vibrant a child Nero was, especially after seeing his bashful demeanor upon your first meeting. It really did seem like he was just wary of new people, not necessarily shy, just guarded. Once he'd gotten a chance to be around you, it had been such a jarring change into seeing his true personality, and it was largely thanks to V's eagerness to include Nero in what he had been doing.

You continued to muse on your thoughts while cooking, plating up the omelets as they finished. You then made your way back to the table and placed their respective meals in front of them, once again heralding thanks and sweet grins as both of them dug in.

Satisfied, you went back to the double sinks, going about washing the dishes that had been soaking. Luckily, there weren't too many, and the stuck-on bits were washing away with relative ease.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" V asked suddenly.

"I already had breakfast before I got here," you assured, turning to see that Nero had nearly devoured his omelet, already over halfway finished with his meal.

You were suddenly glad you had made his out of two eggs instead of just one.

V stared at you for a long moment as if contemplating something, but eventually tucked back into his food with a little smile. You paused to refill their cups with juice and handed over napkins for messy mouths, moving back to finish off the previous night's dishes and beginning on the ones you had just sullied..

When you turned back to see if V had finally finished so that you could gather their plates, you were met with Nero eating half an omelet, and V missing his plate.

"Whoa, hey!" you startled, catching the boys' abrupt attention. "Nero, isn't that V's?"

Nero's baby blues narrowed immediately in a defensive way, but V was quick to cut in.

"I was finished! I got full," he said, though you were momentarily doubtful.

"You sure? You didn't eat very much," you gently questioned.

"I don't really eat like Nero does," he supplied with a little smile. "Uncle Dante says he's got lots of energy that needs lots of fuel, but I don't have that."

"And that's okay," Nero defended rather vehemently, "because you can still do lots of things, and I can help finish them. Like breakfast. And races in the park."

"Alright, alright, I understand," you appeased, though it was something that was still cause for some concern. "I'm not angry. I'm still learning how you guys do things, so be patient with me, and I'll keep a willing and open mind, okay? If there's something I need to know, don't hesitate to tell me."

V nodded as Nero gave a somewhat affirmative hum, though he still seemed a bit defensive, perhaps still thinking he was getting in trouble. Whatever the case, you cleared the table once he finished off the rest of V's omelet, leaving behind their juice cups, and made back to the soapy water.

"Why don't you two go get dressed for the day, and we can do V's morning stretches before finding something fun to play. Sound good?"

Both V and Nero seemed on board with the plan, both scooting out of their seats with more vigor than they came into the kitchen with, finally up and at 'em and ready for the day.

Something told you that you had your work cut out for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. First Day Surprises

The rest of the morning went by rather smoothly.

After cleaning up breakfast, you made your way upstairs and found the boys' shared bedroom where a fully dressed V was helping a flailing Nero fix his inside-out shirt. V was laughing the whole time and telling his cousin to be still as he attempted to pull the shirt over his head, of which somehow had gotten stuck in a way only an unsupervised child could manage.

As soon as Nero's head breached the opening, he sucked in an exaggerated breath as if he had been suffocating the whole time and fell over dramatically, forcing V into another fit of giggles that also had him on the floor.

The following games the boys played using their imaginations had very similar effects, with Nero playing eager dramatics that would lead V into either laughter or equally as dramatic monologues. There were pirates and space stations, a dragon on the moon, six-eyed skeletons belonging to a race of demons who went extinct "a bajillion years ago" trying to become cowboy outlaws, and so on.

The imagination of a child was endless, it seemed, and their playing made for quite the entertaining morning.

Lunch was an easy fix of pb&j sandwiches and a side of grapes. Much to your relief, V ate rather well, nearly finishing his half-sandwich and all but three grapes, of which Nero was happy to finish off for him.

When asked, yet again, if you were going to eat, too, you had to assure a very concerned looking V that you had something in your bag that you would eat later. Granted, it was just a protein bar, and after your quick and meager breakfast that morning, it definitely wouldn't be enough to fully curb your hunger. It felt impolite to partake in whatever they had in the fridge, however, so it would have to do.

Playtime resumed outside with chalk drawings for all of an hour before you began to notice V's sluggishness, despite his best efforts to keep up with Nero's near ceaseless energy. You suggested some quiet time in the main room -livingroom, or maybe it was considered an office?- and had no trouble getting V to climb up next to you on the worn leather sofa with a pillow.

Two minutes of stillness, and V was out like a light.

Keeping Nero entertained while his cousin napped was surprisingly easy, though you had a feeling this was a normal enough routine that he knew how to play quietly on his own so as not to disturb his cousin. Giving him a snack and asking him all sorts of imaginative questions while he nibbled on more grapes and cheese crackers occupied the next half hour.

When V joined you both in the kitchen with bleary eyes and the cutest little pout, you offered him a snack, as well, though all he was interested in was a small cup of juice.

Nero was more than eager to get back to their play, though with a little prompting from you, he was a bit more patient and waited for V to wake up fully. It didn't take too long for him to perk back up and ease into their make-believe world yet again, and you were subjected once more to their antics for a while longer.

At one point, the phone on the desk began to ring. You shushed the boys down just a bit as you answered with the business' name, just as Dante had instructed you to, and jotted down some details that seemed important from the possible client on the other end. When you finished, you turned back around to find a peculiar sight.

"A cat?"

The boys were both cooing at and petting a sleek black cat that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, its tail swaying in an inviting way as it sashayed back and forth between them. There had been no mention of a pet, no signs of treats or toys or a litter box of any sort - no signs of a cat in the shop at all, and yet, there it was.

Your mind immediately wandered to V and his allergies, suddenly concerned that he would have a flair-up. Vergil hadn't mentioned any allergies to animals, but it was still something you were wary of.

"Where did this little guy come from?" you questioned lightly as you came closer, though mindful in not scaring off the feline, lest it was hard to catch.

"She's a  _ girl, _ " Nero corrected quickly with a little glare and a miffed tone.

"Be nice, she didn't know," V scolded with a gentle tone, earning a puffy-cheeked pout from his cousin.

"Thank you for telling me," you told Nero, anyway, before turning your attention back to V as you crouched down. "I didn't know you guys had a cat. I haven't seen her around all day, and your dads didn't mention her at all."

"Shadow's special," V semi-whispered behind his cupped hand as if guarding his words like a secret.

"She likes to go off and play other places," Nero supplied, reaching for the cat's tail and giving a gentle tug that had Shadow swishing the sleek appendage about just a tad faster, not aggravated, just acknowledging.

"But she always comes back to us," V affirmed, immediately cooing at Shadow as she rubbed her head against his arm. "Papa says he found her one day on a mission, and they have a bond, now."

"Oh, that's very sweet," you crooned, smiling as you continued to watch the boys pet over the cat.

You paid especially close attention to V and his breathing, though even after a solid five minutes within constant contact of the feline, he seemed to be doing just fine. It gave you some relief, especially knowing that even Nero would have said something if V were to have had some sort of ill reaction. If you had learned one thing already, it was that Nero was highly protective of V in any and all aspects.

"Miss, I'm thirsty," V spoke up suddenly, those vibrant green eyes of his looking to you imploringly. "Can I have some water, please?"

You smiled and asked if Nero wanted something, too, before standing and making your way into the kitchen. The fridge didn't have one of those ice makers in it, though you remembered there being a filtered pitcher of water on the top shelf beside the milk, of which you made full use of.

Returning from the kitchen, your smile fell instantly as a look of absolute horror settled across your features and seeped into your very being. The cup of water slipped right through your fingers, clattering to the floor and garnering the attention of the creature that was hovering over Nero's prone form, its teeth bared.

"D-Don't move," you spoke out firmly to the boys, trying to will your voice from shaking as your mind caught up to the unexpected turn of events.

Were the boys hurt? How did that thing get in?

The large creature, almost resembling that of a black panther, must have taken your talking as invitation to continue whatever it was doing beforehand, a low rumble of a growl coming from its throat as it turned back to a struggling Nero.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey, no!” you shouted, taking a few hurried steps closer in panic.

A hefty growl left the creature as it finally turned its full attention to you, the noise vibrating the air and causing your stomach to drop. It stepped away from Nero as it began to prowl its way toward you with purpose, fur shifting and lighting up with flashes of red runes within the pitch blackness as it advanced.

A demon, then? 

Your instincts were telling you to get out of there, that you were in immediate, and rather  _ obvious _ , danger. You were also highly aware of the two little boys whose lives were infinitely more important, and despite the fear that had your knees damn near collapsing in on themselves as you slowly backed up, you had to at least try and lead the creature away with the hope that the boys’ fathers would be home soon to save them, should you perish.

"That's it, come pick on me, you big, sharp furball," you muttered beneath your breath, eyes darting to the boys for a quick second.

Nero was sitting up, thankfully, looking rather confused but otherwise unmarred, and V was-

"V, no, stay back!" you shouted while throwing your hand up, stopping the boy from advancing any closer, those bright green eyes of his big and concerned.

Everything happened so fast, after that.

There was growling, a short, clipped roar, a scream leaving your lips as the creature leapt towards you. You met the floor rather hard, though it was to be expected when a demonic feline was two seconds away from tearing out your jugular.

Your eyes closed tightly, hands and fingers tangled in impossibly dark fur out of instinct to protect yourself. The creature loomed closer, a large paw pressing into your shoulder, hot breaths washing over your cheek as it leaned in-

And gave a warm, rough pass of its tongue over your cheek.

The sound that left your lips was most decidedly a whimper, though your body was still in the fight-or-flight mode when another lick was given to your face, the pass much longer and even going into your hair.

The panic slowly ebbed into confused wonder as a low rumbling sound started up from the creature, not a growl, but more akin to a purr that was so deep it nearly vibrated your bones.

And then the demon made itself comfortable and  _ laid _ upon you, forcing a rush of air from your lungs you hadn't realized you were holding. You struggled to gasp a breath in at the sheer heft of the creature doing its very best at crushing your lungs as well as all your other body parts, absentmindedly letting out a very confused, very distressed noise at yet another turn of events you hadn’t seen coming.

What in the actual  _ hell _ was going on?

" _ -dow! _ Shadow, that was very rude!"

At the sound of V’s angry little voice, you opened your eyes, blinking several times as you hesitantly looked up.

Several pairs of eyes were looking down at you, and it took a moment for you to register that Nero and V both were being held by their respective fathers. They must have just gotten home, perhaps right as the creature attacked you.

"Looks like you met the cat," Dante spoke suddenly, grin wide on his face.

Vergil's eyes cut to his brother with a glare, much more heated than the one V was giving to the demon feline that had made you its bed. Nero was pouting again, looking more put-upon than he had earlier, and Dante was every bit amused at your predicament.

You met the cat...

Wait.

Wait!

_ The cat was the demon the whole time?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! If you liked it, let me know what you thought!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Naomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more exposition than interaction with the kiddos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, nevertheless

The café wasn't terribly busy, but there were enough patrons within to create a comfortable, humming atmosphere of friendly chatter and quiet, clinking dishware. It was the perfect place to finally meet up with your dear friend, Naomi, whom you hadn't had the chance of seeing in far too long.

Usually, you both planned little friend dates at least a couple times a month, little lunches that bled into the late afternoon as you talked each other's ears off about the happenings since the last get-together. With you being tight on funds and looking for a job, however, and with Naomi being busy with her own line of work, it had been hard to make the time for that much-needed visit.

Hopefully, you would be able to have such lunches as often as before real soon. It was a promising sign, being able to treat the both of you to a late brunch after your first official payment from your new babysitting job - having already taken care of your rent, of course.

"The cat was a _ demon _?!"

And from Naomi's guffawed tone, it was clear she was enjoying her time with you just as much as you were enjoying her company.

You were quick to shush her loud outburst, giggling quietly with flustered amusement as she made to press her hand against her grinning mouth. If any other patrons in the café had overheard or were disturbed by the muffled ruckus the two of you were creating, no one said anything.

After a moment, Naomi removed her hand, red painted lips pressed into a thin line as she attempted to hold back her own amusement. She failed, unfortunately, and her hushed whispers were filled with giddy excitement.

She always did get a kick out of your storytelling, even if she did think you were just spicing it up with your "make-believe."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I just….I can hardly _ imagine _-"

"See, this is why I don't tell you all my stories," you mused, earning a playfully affronted gasp from the woman sitting across from you.

"I like to think you tell me everything," she countered, eyeing you up with those bright green eyes of hers. "Well, almost everything, at least. One can't have all their cards laid out at all times."

"You definitely get the brunt of all my mediocrity," you lamented with a sigh, earning a playful swat to your arm.

"Oh, hush, now! There's hardly anything mediocre about you," she crooned. "Why, you may be the most interesting person I've had the pleasure to befriend."

"Oh, wow, you're right. When you put it that way, your life must be so much more boring than mine."

That got another set of giggles and another playful swat towards you, one you dodged with a grin. You took that moment to take a sip of your tea, still hot enough for you to be cautious.

"So, tell me more," she urged, adjusting the dark fringe of her bangs to one side with the swipe of her elegant fingers, "you mentioned just finishing your first week, correct?"

Naomi was quite eager to hear more about your new job, it seemed, feeding off your own excitement and contentment with the arrangement you had found yourself in.

In your three years of knowing her, she had always been that way, so attentive to the things you wanted to share with her. Even from the first day you met her in that lovely florist shop two towns over, the one she currently owned but was only a supervisor of three years ago, Naomi had been so attuned to your words.

Through the pleasantries and the initial conversation about flowers and appropriate bouquets for a wedding party you were attending, you found yourself talking avidly with her about so many things. Your little visit had turned into nearly two hours of talk and laughter, and a friendship quickly blossomed - pun highly intended. She had quickly become your dearest friend, one whose opinions and insight you cherished deeply.

Through good times, through bad times, Naomi never failed to be there to help you through them, and for that, you were grateful. You could never thank her enough for everything she had done and helped you through, though she insisted time and again that just having you as a friend was more than enough.

"Yeah, first week's in the clear," you answered, fingers absentmindedly playing with the pendant about your neck as you recounted your first week babysitting the children of the Sparda twins.

Nero and V were wonderful little boys, just as you had thought they would be. They played well, bickered a healthy amount, and had such wild, vivid imaginations that you were constantly in awe of the things they could think up. They were also extremely curious about so many things, and after having warmed up to your presence the first day, they seemed to have endless questions about every little thing that popped into their heads.

"Just yesterday, Nero was asking me if I would eat a banana if it looked and acted like a monkey," you mused with a laugh, "and V was so adamant that I'd never do such a thing, then looked absolutely scandalized when I said that it would technically still be a banana."

"Such imagery! The poor dear must have had a fit," Naomi chimed with a grin, popping a bite of pastry into her mouth.

"Oh, I got an earful! Have you ever been lectured by a six-year-old? It's quite the experience."

You continued to recount your week with the boys, ruminating on all the little quirks and interests you had learned about them.

Nero absolutely loved anything to do with space. He loved the sky, the moon, the stars and how they formed shapes and constellations. He knew some interesting facts about all nine planets and the sun they orbited, and he had an appreciation for astronauts.

V enjoyed reading during quiet time, and he had a love for flowers, though he admitted that most flowers made his chest hurt, so he could only admire them from afar or within his books. He also had an affinity for animals, especially birds or most anything with wings.

Together, they enjoyed building their own imaginary worlds, and their playtime was quite the spectacle to behold. Beyond that, though, there was a deep bond between the boys, one that was seamless in its complexity.

It was, quite frankly, hard to explain. You had never seen such unity in children before, how both Nero and V sometimes moved as one unit with little hesitance or need for voicing their next plan of action. They were so attuned to each other, Nero moreso aware of V and his limitations, and it was such a marvel to watch how they took care of each other.

You looked up at Naomi, suddenly aware that your tangent had softened and your words had gone quiet. She looked a bit perplexed, her emerald gaze watching closely as your fingers clutched at the pendant around your neck.

"Sorry," you apologized, hand dropping back to the table. There was a moment of guilty despair that felt like a fire poker in your chest.

"No, it's alright," she spoke carefully, gaze flitting up to meet yours. "I'm thrilled you've found such joy in taking care of these children, truly, but-"

"I'm fine," you cut in, immediately regretting such a quick response.

Naomi sighed.

"I'm...sorry. It wasn't my intention to upset you."

It was your turn to sigh.

"No, you're fine. I get it - you worry. But it's been over four years since...well. And apart from the recent stress of finding a job, I've been doing really good!"

You reached out and grabbed hold of Naomi's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"I'm _ okay, _ Naomi. I'm still kicking and screaming, where it still counts, and I'm okay."

The steadfast admission brought a smile to Naomi's face, her fingers squeezing back over your own before you pulled back.

"It's funny how I ever doubted your stubborn resolve," she murmurs wistfully, easing back into the more playful atmosphere your get-togethers almost always provided. 

"I feel as if it would be remiss of me to ask: are the fathers single?"

"_ Naomi!" _

"Come, now! Surely, you expected the question?"

And just like that, the conversation began to flow once more as the two of you enjoyed your time together long after your tea ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Last-minute Services

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter. Also posting at cryptid hours because I am, myself, a night owl by nature and have no impulse control. Enjoy!

You waited patiently at the front door of  _ Devil May Cry _ , admiring the streetside that was aglow with twilight. Normally, you arrived during early to mid-morning hours, plenty of time for the sun to rise and brighten everything around it. Sunsets had an interesting way of making things seem so much more ethereal, even a normal city block such as the one you found yourself in.

Huh...that motorbike on the curb was new, wasn't it?

The door opened abruptly and interrupted your train of thought. You turned to greet who you assumed would be Dante only to falter at finding a woman standing there, smile bright and expecting.

"There you are! A bit late, but I take it you took the bus, right?"

You floundered for just a moment, completely caught off-guard at having someone new and unknown beckon you into the establishment.

"Uh, y-yeah, I took the next available bus I could after I got the call," you explained while entering the building behind the dark-haired woman, perplexed and a little wary at her presence.

Dante had been the one to call you in on such short notice, and yet a quick glance told you that neither he nor Vergil -nor their respective weapons- were anywhere to be seen.

"You should seriously invest in your own transportation, you know. It'll cut your travel time almost in half, something to consider in this line of work."

She turned abruptly toward you, stopping you in your tracks as her lovely heterochromatic gaze found yours.

"I'm Lady, by the way," she said, holding out her hand, "we've talked before."

Realization crossed your mind, and a sense of ease washed over you as you took her hand in a more formal greeting.

"Oh, for the babysitting job, yes! I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize...you sound so different over the phone."

"Phones are weird like that," she dismissed easily, pulling back and heading straight for the desk, beckoning you once more to follow her as she began shuffling through the mess of papers and bills scattered about.

"Alright, the boys have already had dinner, so the rest of the night should be pretty easy stuff. They get another hour or so of playtime, then a bath, V's nighttime stretches and meds, and then bedtime - ah!"

She turned quickly to you yet again with a startling flourish, brandishing an envelope she had apparently been searching for. You eyed it curiously as you placed your bag on the floor beside the desk, taking the envelope from her gloved fingers. It felt thick between your own.

"What's this?"

"Your week's pay! Dante did give you last week's, right? I can straighten him out in a heartbeat, if he didn't."

"It's barely the middle of the week," you explained in bewilderment, attempting to give the envelope back, "it's hardly fair!"

"No, no, take it! Think of it as an advanced payment," she explained, "for Dante and Vergil needing your services at such a sudden and late hour. Besides, this current job is paying  _ very  _ well, and it's best to give you your cut before the idiot blows it for something else."

She pushed your hands toward you insistently, her assured smile only slighting your worries minimally.

"Thank you," you said, your words enough to placate the grinning woman before you.

"No problem. Oh! I set out a blanket and an extra pillow for you. It's not much, but I'm sure the guys will remember their manners, next time, and offer you a  _ real bed  _ to take advantage of."

Lady pointed out said blanket and pillow neatly stacked on the worn leather couch with a tilt of her head. She then began moving swiftly towards the door, picking up some sort of massive weapon you hadn't even noticed upon entering the building that was propped up against the wall beside the doors.

How did she manage to carry that thing?

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," she said with a nod, giving a cheery two-fingered salute while walking out the door, clearly in a hurry.

"It was nice to meet you!" you called out just as the door swung shut, and for a moment, you were left in the quiet of the lounge, floating in an odd sort of limbo as to the quick nature of your first meeting with Lady.

An engine roared to life outside, the sound of a motorbike revving and tires squealing briefly against the asphalt almost startling you.

Ah, well...that little mystery made sense.

"Nero, she's here!"

Looking up toward the top of the stairs found an excited looking V waving down at you, of which you were quick to reciprocate with your own smile and wave. Not two seconds later, Nero came running around the corner, nearly knocking into V in his haste.

"Yes! Lady said you'd give us ice cream!"

"Did she, now?" you asked in amusement, moving to stuff your early week's pay into your bag as excited little feet made their way down the stairs.

"Mhm! I want sprinkles on mine!"

"Can I have an ice cream cone?"

"No, wait, I want that, too!"

Nero was practically dragging you towards the kitchen in his excitement, V happy to complete the train by holding your free hand and following along.

You could only hope their energy depleted itself over the next couple of hours, despite loving every minute of their creativity. As rambunctious as they seemed to be, it would be a miracle to get them to bed on time, and the last thing you wanted was Vergil reprimanding you on your terrible timekeeping.

\---

Well, an hour past scheduled bedtime wasn't  _ too _ bad, considering you expected even more trouble than that to get the boys down.

Luckily, it seemed bath time wore out V, for the most part, and it was a matter of calming Nero's high-energy self with relaxing bedtime stories from space-related books to finally get him settled.

They both had their own beds, rather spacious for their age, but it was easy to see why when Nero brought over his own pillow to V's bed and settled in snuggly beside his cousin for stories. It must have been an often occurrence, the boys finding comfort in sleeping next to each other.

You found just as much comfort at watching them both nod off, Nero much slower to do so, but his sweet parting of V's hair and his drooping gaze as he relaxed was such a precious thing to watch happen from your peripheral. By book three, Nero had finally succumbed to his own personal dreamland, no doubt filled with a nighttime sky just waiting to be explored.

For a long moment, you watched the two boys sleep soundly, taking the time to tuck them in further with their respective stuffies and gently brushing the hair from their faces. Your heart ached at the tenderness it brought about, a hand coming up to twiddle with the pendant around your neck almost absentmindedly.

A small sigh escaped you, and with quiet steps, you left their bedroom and slowly shut the door, finding your way back downstairs.

You checked the front door one last time, ensuring you had flicked both locks into place, then made your way over to the couch-

Where you were promptly greeted by Shadow popping up from behind the blanket and pillow set out for you. You'd never pulled your hand over your mouth so fast to stop yourself from screaming, you were sure of it.

"Jesus, you crazy demon cat! You're trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?" you accused with curious suspicion.

The answer you received was a quaint little  _ meow, _ one that was deceptively cheerful sounding and not at all representative of the ferocious visage she made when not parading as a house cat.

"Mhm, whatever you say," you groused, reaching out to pet along the length of her dark, shining fur still amazed at the tiny sparks of red that shimmered through after your touch. "So long as I'm off-duty, you got that?"

The following purring was cathartic just as it was playfully ominous, and you couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the moment.

"Glad we could come to an agreement. You gonna keep me company for a while, or are you just here to threaten me with your cuteness?"

Shadow made a soft sound, jumping up gracefully on top of the pillow and settling against it. It was all the invitation you needed to sit on the couch beside her, the worn leather rather comfortable to relax into. Your hand found it's way to Shadow once more, her purring intensifying with each gentle stroke along her back you completed.

Perhaps this would be a good way to waste away your time, at least for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, and for all your kind words!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	7. Not Necessarily Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a hot minute it’s been for this bad boy! I’ve not forgotten, just merely had a bad case of the “wtf should I do next?” But I got it figured out! Let’s get into the thick of it, shall we?

Finding things that both V and Nero could eat together had become somewhat of a challenge for you.

Nero was the child every parent hoped for - nonplussed by veggies or fruits or temperatures, and cleared his plate every time with absolutely no fuss. V was the complete opposite, finding issues with flavors and textures at nearly every meal time and only eating small portions, though you could hardly blame that last part on taste and more on his underlying medical conditions.

Since taking up babysitting them, you felt you were starting to learn how V operated, taking careful consideration of the things he wouldn't eat and asking what it was he didn't like about the foods he ignored. It was quite the conundrum, but you were more than willing to learn how to incorporate things in a way that would be more enjoyable for him during mealtime.

So, you had promised to make the boys a special dinner that they would both enjoy, keeping exactly what it was a secret, much to the lament of two curious minds. Another evening scheduled for babysitting meant you would be in charge of dinner for the boys, so it was the perfect time to try it out.

Luckily for you, the little grocery store on your way to _ Devil May Cry _ wasn't terribly crowded. The inside was much bigger than you anticipated, however, longer rows of nicely lined canned goods and sections for both a tiny little meat market in the back and a nicely stacked produce section immediately to your right.

Despite yourself, you were immediately drawn to the stack of packaged strawberries on display, their sweet scent enticing you into grabbing a carton, and then a second one, for good measure. They would make a great snack later into the evening, and both Nero and V seemed to love them, much to your relief.

You smiled at the thought of the two boys, remembering what you had set out to get in the first place and beginning your trek through the store to find the ingredients you would need.

Peering down the aisles, you scanned the shelves slowly and with purpose, almost missing the pair of familiar faces at the end of one aisle and having to do a double-take when your mind caught back up with you.

It was rather odd seeing Vergil, of all people, in a grocery store rather than at the shop. It was almost just as strange seeing him dressed down from his usual get-up, though the nice slacks and collared shirt looked very becoming on him. He also seemed a bit more relaxed, though you weren't completely sure if it was because of the different environment, the clothing, or that he simply felt more comfortable-

You were staring, you realized rather abruptly, blinking a few times as you reorganized your thoughts, almost wanting to laugh at how easily your train of thought had derailed.

With an amused huff, you moved towards the pair, catching V's attention as you got closer. His eyes lit up considerably, and you were sure he was smiling excitedly, though it was thoroughly hidden behind the simple cloth mask shielding his face from his cute little nose downward. It was a necessary precaution, you knew, but it still felt like a crime to hide his sweet smile from the world.

"Papa, look!" he exclaimed excitedly while tugging at his father's hand, breaking away seconds later to excitedly wrap his thin arms around your legs.

Vergil didn't appear too worried that V had wandered away, and part of you had a feeling that the demon hunter already knew you were approaching almost as soon as you stepped foot in the same aisle. 

"Hey there, V," you greeted with a chuckle, carding your fingers through his hair as he pulled back to look up at you with happy eyes. "I was just on my way to the shop, but I had to stop to get a few things. Looks like you and your dad had the same idea, hm?"

"We don't have anymore soup," V lamented, leaning a bit heavier against you in a feigned show of dismay.

"Truly a tragedy," you answered with a mocked tone of seriousness, smiling and winking at V when he peeked up at you. His following giggles were too precious for words.

"Where's your partner in crime, huh? Surprised I haven't seen him yet."

"Nero stayed home with uncle Dante," V explained, his voice lowering to that of a not-really-at-all whisper as he added, "they're working on something secret."

"Vitale," Vergil spoke suddenly, his tone baring a light warning. V gasped and popped his little hands over his mask-covered mouth as he moved back to his father's side. His eyes still held a giddiness to them when he looked back up at you, however, so he wasn't in trouble, just being reminded to keep the secret, whatever it may have been.

You looked up at Vergil, then, who seemed to still be focused on the selection of canned soups before him, seemingly deep in consideration, though you knew better than to doubt how very much aware he truly was of his surroundings.

"I'm surprised to see you without your, ah, katana," you spoke as a means of small talk, hoping you had remembered the style of his sword correctly.

"It tends to frighten the public without need of it," he replied matter-of-factly, eyes darting to you for a fraction of a second. "Why are you here?"

The question caught you off-guard, and for a moment, you felt as if you were being reprimanded for something you didn't know you had done.

"I...well, I had an idea for a dinner the boys would both like," you explained while looking down at V and smiling, "or, well, I hope they do, at least. I just needed to pick up a few things before-"

"You're not needed, tonight."

The statement alone shouldn't have made you feel any sort of way, really, but Vergil's intimidating self made it feel like a jab in the chest. It was just the way he was, succinct to the point of almost too harsh, too serious at times, but it still hurt for reasons you could not explain.

You were well and truly confused.

"Dante said you both had a job-?"

"It was canceled this morning," he answered. "Dante tried calling you, though claims you did not answer."

Your brows furrowed in further confusion before realization dawned on you.

With a quiet, barely muttered curse under your breath, you reached for your cell phone in your pocket, flipping it open to find you had three missed calls and a voicemail from the shop, of which you had labeled _ DMC _in your contacts. From the time stamps, he must have tried to get a hold of you right after you left for the bus.

“This stupid thing,” you groused, frustrated and just on the side of embarrassed for basically having left the house for no reason.

“I’m so sorry,” you started aloud as you pocketed your phone once more, “I should have looked before I left the house. Stupid ringer hasn’t been working properly...oh, but that’s no excuse. I guess...I guess just give me a call on my home number the next time you guys need me.”

An apologetic smile crossed your lips as you looked down at V, who seemed to understand that you wouldn’t be visiting that day and held a particular kind of disappointment in his gaze.

“I’ll see you in a day or two, okay, kiddo? Say hello to Nero for me.”

You then looked back up at Vergil.

“Sorry, again. I’ll be more mindful to check my phone before I leave the house, just in case this happens again.”

Unsure how else to end the conversation, you gave a curt nod and turned around, mumbling about how stupid you were for not having checked your phone, _ of all the days to forget, c’mon, it really had to be today? _

As you began your walk of shame down the aisle, you were unaware of the way V looked at his father imploringly, tugging lightly at his wrist to gain his attention. You missed the way Vergil caught on to the look his son was providing, missed how the usually stoic man’s intense stare followed you for a short moment, how his calculating gaze actually softened just a fraction...

"We don't have plans."

You paused in your retreat, turning back around to fix yet another confused stare on Vergil, who looked rather stiff all of a sudden despite having done nothing but intently look over the cans of soup before him.

"I'm sorry?"

"For dinner, that is," he clarified, gaze cutting over to you briefly, purposefully. "Nothing set in stone, though knowing Dante, he'll want to order in, as usual. It's quite tiresome, eating from the same three places everyone can agree on."

There was a moment of silence as you ruminated on what was said, feeling as if, perhaps, you were missing something. You may not have known Vergil very well, just yet, but you knew enough to figure that he wasn't much for saying things without intent, and it definitely felt like there was some intent hiding somewhere in his words.

Vergil's eyes cutting over to you once more had you jumping into action at their piercing intensity, stepping closer subconsciously and speaking nearly without thinking.

"W-well, uh, I _ did _ have plans for dinner...for the boys, of course," you stammered through, hoping you had caught on correctly to what was being implied behind his words, "and it'll be another hour or so before the next bus comes around. I'd be more than happy to cook for everyone, if you don't mind me waiting around."

You could see the line of Vergil's shoulders visibly relax, his posture not as stiff as it had been before, and it took you a moment longer to realize that the seemingly apathetic man had actually been _ nervous _ over what you would say. The knowledge alone was nearly jarring.

There was no way a man like him would be nervous over a woman like you. What a silly notion!

"I've no doubt no one would object to your presence, or your cooking, if the praises of young minds are anything to go by," Vergil responded coolly, "though for your recipe, do keep in mind how voracious the two at home can be."

"I've seen how much Nero puts away," you mused with a chuckle, "so I can only imagine what Dante is like. I'll make sure to double everything."

"If cost is any concern," Vergil spoke up suddenly, finally meeting you head-on for the first time during your impromptu meeting, "I'm prepared to cover anything you hadn't anticipated in your budget."

The sincerity behind his words was...actually rather sweet, if you thought about it. Granted, you hadn't anticipated needing to double the recipe, but you were certain you had enough to cover everything you needed. Still, that he had offered to pay the extra was actually very kind of him.

"I should be able to cover it," you answered with a smile. "Dinner's on me, tonight. You can cook for _ me _, next time."

You meant it as a joke, following up your nonchalant words with a light chuckle. It was a moment too late that you realized your joke could have been misinterpreted or in poor taste, however, and you nearly spluttered in your haste to rectify yourself.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean it like- what I meant was-"

"It would only be fair," Vergil cut in, his icy gaze having moved back to the canned goods as he finally selected something from the shelf and placed it in his hand-held basket.

"Right, yes," you agreed in a rush of breath, mentally hitting yourself for being so damnably awkward in that moment.

You were a trainwreck, truly. And it wasn't even a Monday!

"I'll just...go grab everything, then. I'll, uh, meet you at the strawberries when I'm done?"

You were met with an affirmative hum, followed by V's excited little gasp as he looked up at Vergil, speaking for the first time since you had addressed his father with a much more chipper outlook.

"Ooh, strawberries?! Papa, can we get some?"

Perhaps you would only need one carton of the fruit, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
